Chores
by CeliaEquus
Summary: Short submission for the Around the House Challenge. Dominique Weasley and Patrick Finnegan are in their seventh year, and are taking a new subject, one which involves doing housework without magic. Usual disclaimers apply, of course.


"Chores"

The younger generation was used to peace, thanks to the efforts of their parents. Many war heroes, such as Severus Snape, had nearly died. Just as people now treasured life, so did they treasure their magic. A Ministry of Magic marriage law had gone into effect at one point, to reduce the number of squib births. Fortunately that plan had been squashed, but not before many couples found themselves engaged, and unable to get out of it.

That was all but forgotten by now. However, the fear of power loss caused a new Hogwarts subject to be created: housework without magic.

At the end of the school year, the seventh year students had to go out on location and put their skills into practise.

Snape Manor, only used during the holidays by Hermione and Severus Snape, was large enough to accommodate a good number of students and provide them with plenty of work. Patrick Finnegan and Dominique Weasley were among the assigned students.

One day, while Patrick was weeding the lawn, Dominique glanced up from the lunch dishes. Immediately, there was a splash as she dropped the utensils, gaping. Patrick had removed his shirt, and she could see why. His torso was glistening with sweat.

"Where did he get those muscles?" she whispered hoarsely. "_When_ did he get those muscles?"

He started to turn around. She flushed, and busied herself with the dishes, hoping that he hadn't seen her ogling him. She heard a cough, and looked up. Hermione and Severus were there, and Hermione looked amused.

"I'm sorry. I'll be finished soon," Dominique said. She was still blushing, and looked back at the sink. The water was getting cold.

"Good," Severus said. "Then you may ask your young man if he would like a drink. I believe there is some iced tea in the fridge." He glared at the refrigerator. "And some… lemonade, I believe."

"W-who?" Dominique asked. Her gaze, however, automatically went to Patrick. To her disappointment, he had put his shirt back on.

"Seamus and Parvati's son," Hermione said. "I've been in your position, Dominique. Looking out the window at the man I love as he works in the garden, tending to his potions agreements, bare upper body covered in sweat…"

"Uh, yeah," Dominique said, uncomfortable. "I'll get him a drink soon. Thank you."

"Have fun," Hermione said, and she winked. Then she left the room, Severus supporting her pregnant body as she waddled out.

Dominique finished drying off the dishes, and was just placing the last spoon in the cutlery drawer when Patrick walked in, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. She had to force herself not to stare at his sweat patches, now that she knew what was underneath that shirt.

"Drink?" she asked, her voice an octave higher than usual. She cleared it, blushing again. "Uh, do you want a drink, Patrick?"

"Are the others having anything?" he asked, leaning against the counter.

"I don't think so. They're either doing their reports," she looked thoughtful, "or relaxing. I've got the after-meal chore, so once I'm done here, I'm… well, I'm done. What about you?"

He smiled wickedly. "A shower. Then that drink you promised me."

She didn't know what possessed her. Perhaps it was the ease they had had with each other during their childhood, but she thought it was okay to whip him with the dish towel. As soon as she did it, she gasped. Mortified, she turned away, covering her face. She squeaked out an apology. He chuckled, and placed his hands on her hips. He leant forward, nuzzling the back of her neck.

"Miss Weasley, I suggest that you wait until after we graduate before doing that again."

She shivered.

**

* * *

**

Snap ending, but meh. I'm not used to writing about the next generation.

**My prompts were Dominique Weasley and washing the dishes (as her chore). As stated in the story summary, it was for the Around the House Challenge. I created Patrick Finnegan for this story.**

**Hermione and Severus are having a child now because they didn't have to reproduce straight away, and decided to enjoy their married life without interruption for awhile, not to mention get dangerous experiments out of the way.**

**Please review!**


End file.
